weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mail Call: Miller's Cabin
At the annual get-together at Miller's Cabin, a notebook was passed around so that Nick's family and friends could write their thoughts and well-wishes for him. Page 1 PDFtoJPG.me-014.jpg Michael L Weber Hi Nick, I'm sure you've had an exciting day! What an awesome opportunity for you & all the great people who sacrificed so much to serve our country! I look forward to hearing all about your special day! Love, Sue Page 2 PDFtoJPG.me-015.jpg PDFtoJPG.me-016.jpg 9/15/17 Hi Nick! hanging out up @ Miller's Cabin for the weekend! Have a wonderful day in DC. Some amazing memorials out there honoring the greats country & men! Thank you for your service - - Donna 9-15-17 something! That's all I got you know. I'm not a guy that has a lot to say. Have a good time. I will be the guy picking your corn. Denis THANK YOU uncle nick! for your services. It's people like you that make our country great! You deserve the chance to take a ride on the Honor Flight. Not sure who would plan something in the middle of October Ha Ha. Thanks again for your sacrifices you made so we could enjoy our freedom. Dan I was 2 when you got letters from home so it would have looked like this ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ How was the food? Fred Nick Thank you for serving our country & for coming back safely Our lives would have looked very different without you in it. So glad you got the opportunity to take this trip! Jane God Bless America & God Bless Nick! Page 3 454.jpg 455.jpg Sept 15 Birdie said he wouldn't write on this. He didn't like doing it last time. Sept 15 Congratulations! So proud of you & everything that you have accomplished! Hope you enjoyed the Honor Flight! Ann Sept 15 Congrats Nick! I hope you have a great time on the Honor Flight! It is an awesome opportunity and is going to someone very deserving! Danielle What an awesome opportunity! I hope you enjoy your well-deserved trip! Rachael Sept 15 Woo Hoo. Have a great time. Chris S. Sept 16 We're here at Lansing enjoying the scenery and good company at He Life Lo Life Party (?). We're all happy that you have this opportunity and thank you for your service, Nick. Have fun! Fritz Went to the cabin for the day. The neighbor took 7 of us girls on a pontoon boat ride. We had a blast. Decided it will be our first annual. He said no guys can come next year. The weather was perfect. Jim & Nick J lit fireworks. We came home in the dark. Have to be lector for church in the morning, and there is a breakfast. Also, something going on at your house in the afternoon. I made apple crisp. Got home just before midnight. Annette Page 4 PDFtoJPG.me-20.jpg Nick, Hope you enjoy your trip to Washington DC. Thank you for your service. Stephanie Schmitz Hi Nick Thank you for serving our country!! Cathy Page 5 477.jpg Sept 6 2017 Frank Up at 5 - 45°. Did errands for Karen in Independence and Jesup. Changed oil in Buick. Noticed water way is mowed - suspect who did it. Sept 7 Up at 5:30. 40°. To Nyle Dages' sale not sure of the purpose here. Won't buy anything. Heard you're going to D.C. Be sure to take your tall boots - Don't think the swamp is all drained. - The next time you are in Fort Bliss, El Paso, bring home another sombrero. The other one is too small. (It fits on the eraser of a pencil.) Also could use another jungle hat. Wore the other one out baling hay - Charlie Sept 15 something :) David At another Miller Campout. rode my bike up yesterday - it was a wonderful ride. I got almost 17, 000 on my FLHTK! GB At Millers campout. Got some trout on smoker caught in the stream by West Union. Joe B Nick - TY for your service - enjoy the Honor Flight! Putting up with all your wonderful brothers. Bet you wish you could be here :) Lucy Page 6 478.jpg Sept 15, 2017 Dear Nick, This was supposed to be a post of the round-robin letter, but we lost track of where it was. Nevertheless, I have a piece of lined paper on a clipboard, so I can pretend that I have just come home from school & have stopped in the dining room to tell you about my day. First of all, I went to work with & swim - oops - exercise in the swimming pool, as you know, since I was with you. Nancy and I stopped at the tea house in Waterloo, then went to Barn Happy for lunch & to shop. There is a lot of road construction, so we had to do a lot of detouring to get where we needed to go. We also stopped in Cedar Falls & wandered through old downtown. I'm sure you wouldn't have been that interested as there were no John Deere tractors on garage sales. We discovered that the Road Ranger had no working gas pumps, so we had to go across the road to the Flying J. Surprisingly, they had hardly any customers. Go figure. I hope you have enjoyed your day with Chris & that you and Francis kept it down to a dull roar. It is great that you were able to go on the Honor Flight Love, Kathy